10 More Minutes
by Cowboys-Angel12
Summary: Lucy really needs to get up to get ready for work, but Natsu has other ideas such as more cuddles. A one-shot of domestic life for a nice shot of fluff in your life.


Hey Ya'll It's been a min since I last published anything. I decided I would get my feet wet again with a cute little one-shot. As always I don't own the rights to any characters in this story all rights are reserved to Hiro Mashima! With that said please enjoy!

* * *

She really should be getting ready for work, but the warm sleepy breaths of her bedmate were very effective in making her want to just curl back up and catch a few more minutes of sleep. The only problem with that was he had pulled this stunt a few times too many and her boss would kill her if she turned up late to work...again.

She slowly began to shift out of his embrace hoping if she moved subtly enough she wouldn't wake him. That would just open up a whole new can of problems she didn't have time to deal with. First, she detangled her legs from his, careful to keep her breathing even as she moved to not give away her intentions. Next was the subtle shifting of her torso towards her edge of the bed. Her head would have to be the last thing to go otherwise all this effort would be for nothing. With almost 80 percent of her body moved to the edge of the bed she was ready for the final step. Carefully, oh so carefully, she began to tilt then shimmy her head away from his chest. She was inches away to freedom when she chanced a look at his face and her heart sank into her stomach.

There, looking back at her with the most mischievous evil glint in his eyes, was Natsu pink hair messily falling into his eyes and a wicked grin plastered on his face. She knew the moment her eyes met his that she was doomed. There was absolutely no way she was going to be making it to work on time now. But after a silent stare down for a full 5 seconds she decided to hell with it! If she could just make it to the bathroom and lock it before he could catch her then maybe, _just freaking maybe,_ she might have a fighting chance.

With the decision made she quickly yanked her body out of the bed throwing the covers over his head and made to sprint for the bathroom across the room from the bed. She could hear his surprised sputtering and grinned to herself. Sure it was a bit childish and underhanded but she could use every advantage she could get to win. Steps away her grin spread wider on her face, _Yes! I'm going to make it!_ Right at the last second she could feel his arms wrap around her middle and lift her effortlessly into the air.

Her legs kicking wildly in an attempt to knock him off balance and grant her a chance to escape again she yelled, "NATSU! No I have to get ready for work! Put me down!"

However, it seemed her screeching and kicking had the complete opposite effect on him that she had hoped. Rather than setting her down as any sane person would do, he proceeded to carry her back to their bed cackling maniacally the whole way before dropping her unceremoniously back onto the bed.

The moment her body touched the covers she feigned a roll to the right, the obvious choice for retreat, before quickly slipping to the left. Natsu thinking she was out of sneaky tricks like that so early in the morning fell face first onto a now empty bed. Not willing to give up so easily though he quickly hopped out of bed and dove to tackle her before she could reach the door. The two falling in a clumsy heap just before the doorway.

"Natsu what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder from underneath Natsu.

"Wrong with me? You're the one acting like a weirdo running around the room so early Lucy!" Natsu grinned back clearly pleased with the turn of events.

He hopped up before Lucy could get her bearings and scooped her into his arms again to once more carry her back to bed. Not to be tricked again he dropped them both down onto the bed and quickly burritoed them inside the comforter. Once satisfied that he had tucked them into the covers securely he snuggled in closer his head falling onto of hers to resume sleeping.

"Natsu I have to get ready for work. Levy is going to kill me if I'm late again! We may be best friends but there is only so much a friendship can save me from ya know!" Lucy pouted trying to reason with her stubborn, if stupidly warm and comfy, dragon.

"I bet she isn't even there yet herself. Gajeel told me he had big plans for her last night and that she might not open the shop until later today. So stop squirming and cuddle with me dammit"

As if that settled the subject he proceeded to cuddle her closer to himself and even let out a soft little snore a few moments later. Much to the blondes dismay.

"Natsu I'm not willing to take a chance that Gajeel distracted Levy from the store enough to let me sleep in late again. And you can bet I'm going to make sure she knows it's your fault I'm late today too."

"Fine I don't care just hush and cuddle me." he looked down at her with that stupid cute sleepy grin of his that always melts her heart. The little cheater, he knows what that look does to her and how easily her body melts into his and refuses to obey her when she's warm.

"You don't play fair you know that?" she muttered under her breath as she resigned herself to her fate. Maybe she could stay in bed for just a little while longer, she would just have to compromise her beauty routine a bit to make up time.

"10 more mins and that's it understand?" Lucy argued

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Natsu responded with a sleepy yawn.

Smiling to himself that he had won the two drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Too soon for either of their liking, though Lucy would never admit it, Lucy's phone began to ring on the nightstand.

Bolting up and out of the covers that had fallen loose around them she quickly glanced at the screen of her phone. Swearing under her breath when she saw the time and the photo attached to the caller ID. Levy was calling to kill her.

"Hey, Lev! Sorry I'm running a bit late today I swear I'll be there in 15 though and I'll have coffee from that little coffee shop we love too! Extra whip" Lucy rambled on.

"Hahaha Hey Luce, don't worry about coming in today. I actually decided to close the shop for the day! But if you can meet me at that coffee shop in 30 I have some really big news to tell you! Oh, and you can bring Natsu too!" Levy replied a smile in her voice.

"Uh, ummmm ok yeah. We will be there in 30. See ya soon." Lucy said with surprise lacing her voice. She shared a look with Natsu who looked back at her with his eyebrows scrunched together at her in confusion.

"Yay ok see ya'll there!" Levy chirped back before disconnecting the line.

"What was all that about?" Natsu asked as Lucy set her phone back down on the nightstand.

"I don't know but I guess we will find out when we get to the coffee shop later. Which means we need to get up and get dressed cause that shop is like 15 mins from here." Lucy replied as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Well if it takes 15 minutes to get there and it really only takes you 10 mins to get ready that means we have 5 more minutes that we can cuddle doesn't it?" He said all while dragging her back into bed with him.

"Natsu let go of me we need to get dressed and head out not fool around in bed!" Lucy giggled as she once again tried to struggle free of his hold.

"Oh so now you want us to fool around in bed before we go meet our friend huh Luce? Well I mean I just wanted to cuddle but if you insist I'm sure I could oblige you in a quick round this morning." He teased back wiggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner a seductive purr in his voice that sent shivers down her spine in all the right ways.

"Down boy no time for any of that and you know it." She teased back lightly kissing him on the lips before hauling him up and out of bed with her so that she could finally go get ready.

"Fine but let me know if you change your mind. There is always a way to make time for that." He replied as he sulked off to the closet to pick out clothes for the day.

"I'm sure you're right but not today. Maybe when we get home though." Lucy said as she walked into the bathroom.

That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed as he finished getting dressed and then went out into the living room to wait on Lucy to finish up.

15 minutes later the two walked into the coffee shop and got in line to order their drinks before heading over to a little table near the front windows to wait for Levy. Soon after they sat down they saw Levy approaching from the sidewalk with Gajeel in tow. Once the pair had ordered and received their drinks they walked over and joined Natsu and Lucy at the table.

"Hey Metalhead didn't expect to see you here too. So what's so important that you decide to close the shop today Levy? You even got that Bolt for brains to tag along." Natsu questioned

"Who you calling Bolt for brains ya runt?" Gajeel glowed across the table at Natsu.

"Who you think I'm talking to? All that metal in your face causing interference with your brain or something?" Natsu jeered back.

"Hey you two knock it off!" Lucy snapped at both of them before looking over at Levy and asking, "So what was the big news you wanted to tell us and closed the shop for the day over?"

"Well, Gajeel and I had the most romantic date last night. He packed a picnic dinner and took me to the rainbow tree orchard, and he sang me a beautiful heartfelt song he wrote for me, and after all that he gave me this." Levy said as she presented her left hand which now had a beautifully crafted silver wedding band with a simple cut diamond resting in a bundle of expertly crafted filigree to make it look like it was nestled in a nest of frosted roses.

"Oh my GOD Levy it's beautiful congratulations!" Lucy squealed as she rushed up from her chair to give Levy a huge hug over the table.

"Damn Gajeel must have taken you months to make that." Natsu said admiration in his voice, "Lucy is right that ring is beautiful. You might actually make a better jeweler than you do a freelance welder."

"I dunno about that but I am pretty damn pleased with how it came out that's for sure," Gajeel said a slight blush creeping over his face at the praise from his friends.

"I'm so happy for you guys! It's been a long time coming that's for sure." Lucy said

"Yeah, I think so too!" Levy teased poking Gajeel in the side as she said it.

"Hey stop poking me shrimp!" Gajeel whined half-heartedly a smile on his face as he looked down at his new fiancee.

"Anyways I know its a bit soon after the engagement but we both agreed that we already knew who we wanted to be by our sides when we said 'I do'. Lucy, Natsu, would you do us the honor of being my maid of honor and Gajeel's best man at our wedding?" Levy asked smiling at them both while holding Gajeel's hand on the table the light catching on her ring and flashing prettily.

"Oh my God yes I would love to be your maid of honor Levy!" Lucy squealed happily before the two girls launched into laughter and hugs.

"Yeah and I'd be more than happy to be your best man Gajeel." Natsu said grinning at Gajeel who smiled and said "Thanks Natsu. You're a pest but your like a little brother to me and it just wouldn't feel right without you there standing next to me."

The two couples spent the rest of the morning making plans and reminiscing about the old days when both their love's were still fresh and new. There was still so much to do but they had all the time in the world to get that done. For right now Lucy thought it was just nice to sit in the cozy little coffee shop, laughing with friends, and celebrating the new journey that her friends were going on together and were choosing to bring them along for.

* * *

Hey I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and I would love to hear any feedback! Please check out my other story "Love is an Accident" I will be uploading new chapters in the next few days and begin a more consistent update schedule in the following weeks! I hope too see you again see Lovelies


End file.
